Supported metal catalysts are known, and their use in numerous reactions, including the hydrogenation of unsaturated fatty materials, such as oils or fatty acids has been described extensively in the literature. Supported nickel catalysts have been utilized in various hydrogenation processes where low IV (iodine value) fatty products are desired. A low IV is obtained when the product is completely or essentially completely saturated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,627 describes a catalyst comprising the major amount of the oxides of copper or zinc and at least one other metal to be used in hydrogenation reactions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,037 describes a catalyst comprising nickel, silica, alumina and one clay mineral binder used in fixed bed hydrogenation of fatty acid. Contents of 10-50 wt. % of nickel are mentioned, without specifying how the weight percentage is defined. WO-A-2004/035204 describes a nickel catalyst with magnesium promoter used for hydrogenating unsaturated organic compounds. Contents of 51-80 wt. % of nickel, determined in the reduced catalyst, are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,116 describes an unsupported nickel catalyst also comprising of copper and manganese and optionally molybdenum for hydrogenation of acetylene alcohols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,822 describes a process for hydrogenation of unsaturated fatty acid using a nickel catalyst also comprising of a copper chromite adjunct catalyst. GB-A-1 312 963 describes a copper and nickel containing catalyst suitable for the hydrogenation of oils.
EP-A-0 572 081, GB-A-1 574 389, DE-C-767 901, U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,063 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,394 describe supported nickel and copper catalysts used for the hydrogenation of oils and fats. GB-A-578 102 describes a promoted hydrobleaching catalyst comprising nickel, iron and copper.